


Dude, It's Just a Kiss!

by pineyfusion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Gay Characters, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Kiss, Flash Forward, Mabel being nosy, Matchmaker Mabel, Not Impossibly Hot Older!Dipper, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineyfusion/pseuds/pineyfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy and Dipper have a conversation after Blubs and Durland's wedding that ends up becoming an unexpected turning point for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, It's Just a Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a headcanon of mine. Some of you may not be comfortable with the idea of a 16-year-old and a 19-year-old kissing (though Dipper is almost 17-years-old) so I guess some forewarning on that. Other than that, just expect dialogue and goofiness. Maybe some OOC.

It was late at night in Gravity Falls. Somewhere in the woods not too far off from the Mystery Shack were Dipper and Wendy, sitting on one of the logs outside of the bunker, having a laugh over the night's events. It was a good few hours since the town-wide celebration of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland's wedding. Everyone was invited and the reception had taken place at the Mystery Shack, most likely at the insistence of Soos who wanted to help out his FCLORP buddies. Most everybody had left, but the Shack itself was a little too loud for Dipper's liking between Stan's snoring, Soos and Melody's drunken gushing over Ducktective, Mabel with her pals upstairs imagining their own weddings, and Great Uncle Ford sharing a bottle of moonshine with Fiddleford as they loudly discussed an invention that could change mankind. Even in their drunken haze, they probably would've came up with something.

Wendy had planned to crash with her friends but she felt like she was going to be a seventh wheel considering that it'd be Robbie and Tambry, Thompson and his girlfriend Penny, and Nate with Lee (even though they both insist nothing is going on, they all know). So instead, she decided to head over to the Mystery Shack to crash, mostly to save Dipper from being subject to whatever Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and Marius had in mind. She didn't mind though. After all, Dipper was one of her closest friends...hell, he's probably her best friend if she was being completely honest with herself. As they were in the shack, both ditched their wedding clothes in favor for pajamas. They were hanging out around the counter of the Mystery Shack, having snuck out some pizza from the fridge before Ford and Fiddleford went to work on their plan. By the time they were finished, they were at a point where they could hardly hear themselves think, so they opted to head outside over to by the Bunker to talk and goof around.

It had been four years since the events of Weirdmageddon and puberty had dealt a mixed bag to Dipper. The now 16-year-old (17 in a couple weeks) had finally grown up to be taller than Mabel, however was still a few inches short of 6 feet. Wendy was actually a couple inches taller than him. He filled out decently enough and managed to avoid any horrible cases of acne, which is something that Mabel struggled with for a couple years. However, his attempts to grow a beard always came out patchy and borderline creepy looking, which was a bummer. He also was now wearing glasses, which actually didn't hinder his looks as bad as he thought it would. He wasn't necessarily ugly, but he wasn't really a babe either. Meanwhile, the now 19-year-old Wendy had grown to be 5'11 and had cut her hair be shoulder length, which was a lot easier to maintain in college. She hadn't changed much other than her height. She was still the same outdoorsy tomboy, almost constantly clad in flannel and jeans.

Dipper and Wendy were chuckling about Stanley sneaking them a glass of champagne on the sly and how Mabel had taken to it.

"I think Mabel may have had more than one glass of champagne" Dipper said "Though it's hard to tell because she's always acts like she's buzzed."

"Speaking of a buzz, how are you feeling after that first taste of alcohol?" she asked

"What do you mean first?! What about that beer you gave me at Thompson's house party last summer?!" Dipper said as the memory of that night popped into his head. "And it tasted absolutely awful"

"Dude, I hate to break the illusion but that wasn't beer. It was actually Pitt Cola with a bit of Sproke mixed in. I only said it was beer so that you wouldn't end up drinking any actual beer. I mean I wasn't going to have to be responsible for getting a drunk 15-year-old home...besides you were way too young at the time"

"You lied to me?!"

"As I said, you were way too young"

"As opposed to now?" Dipper joked

"Well 16 is a gamechanger year, dork" Wendy replied affectionately "Anything goes then"

"But you drank when you were 15" Dipper reasoned

"Well that was a poor decision on my part. And I certainly wasn't letting one of my best friends make that mistake I did."

"Always gotta be protective of me, don't you?" Dipper said with a chuckle

"Well at least at that time. Now I think you're big enough to fight your own fights. Speaking of which what happened to you between this summer and last?!" Wendy said "You shot up"

"Puberty" he shrugged, adjusting his hat "Still shorter than you"

"Well that's because you don't have freak Lumberjack genes" Wendy said

"Fair point." Dipper replied "Not all of us can be as cool as you"

"I know I know..." Wendy said jokingly "So your buzz isn't affecting you too much?"

"Nope. I think the pizza really helped. Hopefully Grunkle Stan won't get mad that I ate his pizza."

"He'll get over it." she shrugged, then looked up at the sky "Man, tonight was fun..."

"It really was." Dipper then laughed "You know, I honestly thought Mabel was just seeing things when she kept insisting to me that Blubs and Durland had a thing for each other during that first summer. She was also someone who thought our gym teacher and history teacher were dating, despite both of them being straight women. So I thought it was just one of those situations. Turns out, I was wrong. So very wrong."

"Dude, everybody knew" Wendy said with a laugh "It was pretty obvious to everybody in town. It was only a matter of time before they stopped being as lazy in love as they were at their jobs and do something about it."

"Yeah all it took was the sky vomiting nightmares to get them off their asses...if their wedding speech is to be believed. Speaking of which, I thought the Never Mind All That act was still intact"

"Mehh, it only applies to outsiders" Wendy handwaved "That's not the point though. The point here is your obliviousness to what was clearly obvious to everybody. Dude, seriously, you didn't see that coming?! At all?!"

"Well I'm not someone who pries into other people's love lives"

"Only mine" Wendy smirked at him

"Okay first off, Trevor was the one who contacted me to tell me to stay away from you. Second, I didn't trust him and thought you could do better. And third? Well, you're one of my best friends. I gotta look out for you."

"Well I appreciate it, buddy" Wendy patted his shoulder then scoffed in disgust "I can't believe I wasted my entire freshmen year of college on that loser"

"It's alright. I'm sure you'll find someone great out there." Dipper said

"As will you. You know I don't know if I told you properly but I'm really sorry I let you down with all that advice about Kimmy. I really thought she'd go on that second date with you"

"It's alright. She was kind of a jerk anyway." He scoffed as well. "Telling me that she wasn't ready for a relationship only to date Peter Ellison two weeks later?!"

"She probably didn't wan't to hurt your feelings"

"Well she failed at that" Dipper said "I mean she could've just been honest with me and said she wasn't interested in me. She didn't need to lie"

"That's how some people roll...it's lame but they have the best interests at heart...even if they don't seem like it. Foolish, but understandable" Wendy explained

"I know, I know" Dipper sighed

"Hey man, what's with the sighing tonight? You're not allowed to get all gloomy. Kimmy's being a damn fool, if you ask me. You'd be better off forgetting her."

"But it's just the lack of honesty...she couldn't have been up-front?"

"Well at least she wasn't Trevor who only used me to get his rocks off and then cheated on me with his ex. I dumped his ass so hard. Those two deserve each other"

"Well at least you have had some relationships" Dipper said

"Mehh, relationships? Dude, they're super overrated. There's so much work that goes into them."

"Work?"

"Yeah. At least for me they do. You gotta schedule time to go out, have enough money to go out and do things, then to prepare to go out on said date is a whole other story. It's just ridiculously expensive and way too much work for a few dates and maybe something more if things go right."

"The why bother if it's so much work?"

"Honestly, I don't know. It's just always been like that for me." She grumbled "I wish it wasn't so complicated. I wish relationships were so much simpler. Like just two really really good friends with the benefit of being madly in love with each other. With a super chill and easygoing way of being and no fear of calling each other out on their own shit. No trying to be someone else or trying to act like you're a perfect person at all times. Kind of like...."

Wendy immediately stopped what she was saying when she realized what she was about to imply. Her face took on a slight pinkish tone and her heart skipped a beat. Was she really about to say Dipper's name? 'Where the hell did THAT come from?! First that weird dream from the beginning of summer, then the Diner Incident, and now this?!' she thought nervously. Her subconscious seemed to be cluing her in to something, but she wasn't biting. Because how could it be what her subconscious musings were implying?! It's Dipper....sure he's a great friend and isn't that bad looking. In fact, she would even say that he's cute especially tonight in that suit of his. But yet...it's Dipper! Dipper interrupted her thoughts before she could realize that she had been quiet for a little too long.

"Kind of like what?"

"Well...you know...kind of like how well...Nate and Lee are...even if they keep acting like it isn't what it is" Wendy said nervously

"Oh....yeah, they're definitely like that" Dipper said with a slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

Dipper didn't know why he was even mildly disappointed with that answer. He had been well over Wendy since that first summer. They grew to be friends and he wouldn't ever do anything to sacrifice that. Those feelings were definitely not there anymore. They couldn't be. Sure, Wendy was awesome and the coolest girl he ever met. And she looked gorgeous in that green dress tonight. Though he thought of that objectively as a friend and nothing more. Though maybe, somewhere in the deeper recesses of his mind, there was that dormant monster of his feelings for Wendy that even he didn't realize remained. He didn't want to think too deeply on that idea though was Wendy really trying to imply....no...couldn't be. The two had another awkward pause between each other before Wendy finally broke the awkwardness

"So, are there any other girls you're into that you need my help to try to win over?"

"I think I'm just going to give up on that...whatever girls want, I certainly don't have"

"Dude, what are you talking about?! You're a total catch." Wendy said "Those girls are just being fools for not seeing it"

"Well if that's so, then why haven't I been lucky?" he asked

"I have no idea why...it's a real mystery, man." she said "I mean dude, objectively speaking here but you're really cute in that nerdy way..."

"Don't blow smoke up my ass, Wendy" he said, hiding a blush

"I'm not! Nerds can be cute and attractive. Honestly, I'm shocked htat you haven't had at least a couple girlfriends by now."

"Seriously Wendy, don't blow smoke up my ass" Dipper said "I haven't even been KISSED yet, let alone had a girlfriend"

"You mean Kimmy didn't even kiss you?!" Wendy said, perplexed

"No, why should she? It's her choice, you know"

"I know that but I mean not even a peck on the lips?!"

"Nope"

"So you're telling me, at your age, you haven't ever been kissed? Not even by accident?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. These lips have never touched another girl's."

"We really need to do something about that" Wendy said, a little too straightforward than she had intended

"What do you mean?"

"We need to get you that first kiss" Wendy said with a grin "And I know just the girl to give you that kiss"

"Who? Candy? I think she has a boyfriend or something like that."

"Nope"

"Grenda? I'm pretty sure Marius' bodyguards will not take too kindly to that. I'm not up for sporting a shiner for the rest of the summer"

"No way"

"Pacifica? Mabel will totally kill me if you mean her."

"Nope" Wendy's smile was growing wider

"Oh god, I hope you don't mean Mabel...that's gross, Wendy"

"Ew, no way. You're not THAT desperate" Wendy laughed. She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I meant with me, you dork"

"You?!" Dipper was now full blushing

"Yeah. So what? It's just a kiss. Not like we're going to end up together forever or something like that....I mean that's silly"

"Of course not" Dipper chuckled "That'd be ridiculous"

"Completely ridiculous" Wendy kind of blushed a bit too.

"I mean...I dunno..." Dipper trailed off

"Dude, it's just a kiss!" Wendy said with a smile

The two shared a nervous laugh as they looked at each other, trying to rationalize the idea of them kissing in their heads. It really was just a kiss. No need to make a big deal out of it. They're best friends and best friends have done these kind of things before without any emotional attachment. Besides, even if there was something there, it wasn't like either one would do something about it right now. Wendy was in college and Dipper was finishing off high school. Their lives weren't ready for anything like that anyway, especially given Dipper's lack of experience. The silence hung in the air a little too long.

"So uh...how about it?" Wendy asked

"I guess..." Dipper answered, not that confidently

"Okay then..." Wendy said slowly moving her face in closer to Dipper's. Dipper responded in kind

Without a single word being exchanged, the two of them closed their eyes and pressed their lips against each other. The nighttime ambience was silenced as they locked lips and all they noticed was that feeling of warmth that emanated in their chests. For Dipper, it was suddenly as if everything he had felt back when he was 12 came flooding back to him, a surefire sign that the crush that he had had for Wendy never truly went away. For Wendy, though, it was kind of different. Unlike the other boys she had kissed, this one was different. She never felt that warmth in her chest when kissing someone. It was kind of weird how right it felt kissing him, almost distressing. She had only meant to kiss him for a moment, but somehow in the midst of their inner thoughts, things lingered a bit longer than intended. Though, to be honest, neither of them really minded. They finally pulled back, looking at each other with half-lidded eyes before snapping back to reality. They both abruptly gave each other space as they acted as if the kiss was just a kiss and nothing more.

"And now, you're been kissed" Wendy said as she tried to hid her blush

"Well...uh...thanks..." Dipper said nervously as he looked over at her and noticed her face "Are you...blushing?"

"What? No! Of course not!" Wendy said in swift denial "It's probably just the champagne...that's gotta be it"

"Definitely the champagne!" Dipper exclaimed

"Anyways, glad we got that out of the way..." Wendy said as they changed the subject to defeat any potential awkwardness

What the two didn't know is that over in the bushes about four sets of eyes looking over at them, grinning widely and trying their best to be silent. The one that had the glitter in her hair looked the most thrilled, as if she knew that this wouldn't be the last time they'd ever be like this.

 

_**10 Years Later** _

 

"And was when I knew that my bro-bro had found the love of his life. There was no doubt in my mind that he and his beautiful bride right here were meant to be together" said the excitable Maid of Honor as she gestured to the newlyweds "After then, it was only a matter of time before they would get it together once and for all. Even if it took about 4 years longer than it really should've taken. Seriously, six years?! And I'm being generous with a two year grace period too! Regardless, I couldn't be any happier for the two of them. I wish you two nothing but the best and Wendy, I know you won't ever hurt him but know that if you ever did that I will wreak a havoc far worse than the havoc that metallic glitter can wreak upon your clothes!"

"Duly noted, Mabel" Wendy responded

Here's Dipper and Wendy! May their marriage be a union for the ages. Mazel Tov!" Mabel raised her glass as everybody else in the room responded in kind. She then took her seat beside her twin brother and smirked at him "Looks like the secret is out now...I've been holding that in for 10 years...I only promised that I'd tell you that if things worked out between you guys."

"You SAW us?!" Dipper said incredulously "But how?! I thought you guys were in the attic"

"We were...but we were looking for you because we wanted to include you and Wen-Wen in our game of Flashcards of the Inhumane" Mabel said "Fiddleford was taking care of a passed out Great Uncle Ford and told us that you had headed outside, we decided to go find you -- Me, Pacifica, Candy, Grenda...even Marius"

"What made you look there?!"

"I figured you'd probably want to go around the Bunker. We didn't want to interrupt in case something happened." Mabel said "And I'm so glad I didn't."

"We're glad too" Wendy insisted "Even if Dipper over here won't admit to it"

"But she spied on us...and didn't tell us for 10 years!" he said

"What's done is done, babe" Wendy said with a smile as she leaned in and kissed her husband on the cheek

The Saga of Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy was a long one that had consisted of ups and downs just like any other relationship. Much like what Mabel had said, it took a little longer than it really should have, but the ever-changing circumstances of college aged twenty-somethings can really put a hamper in any quest for finding true love. However, they got it together when it was all said and done and that was what mattered the most. Dipper and Wendy exchanged a loving glance as they remembered that moment that became the turning point in their relationship all those years ago.

_"Dude, it's just a kiss!"_

Thank god it wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do an "Impossibly Hot Older!Dipper" because I feel like he wouldn't be impossibly hot when he gets older. He'd probably look more like how Stan and Ford looked when he's at that age, including glasses. Like the kind of cute that's not very conventional but you can totally see it.


End file.
